Another Challenge From Him
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Mikan Sakura, had only tasted one hell of challenge to Northern Forest from that infamous guy when they were elementary then soon changed her life EVER. Now, what if he challenges her ONCE AGAIN?


**Disclaimer as usual.**

**Genre... I haven't decide it, really xDD but maybe general romance.**

**Pairing... hmm, you decide.**

**Something missing in there? (Oh I can feel it too but I forgot it AGAIN -,- and that happened almost everytime to my story *sigh* ) Still, BE FREE TO REVIEWING! :))**

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

"Mornin'!" greets the brunette while panting hard after ran from the dorm to their school building. Still, her bright smile always glued to her face perfectly.

"OHAYOU, MIKAN-SAMA!" her fanboys surrounded, makes her feel a little bit uneasy. Ever since they -especially she- have defeated the elementary school principal and safely came back to the academy, many students became their fans. The boys—Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa and Tono's fangirls grew more than before (makes them have to find a better place to hide when valentine's day comes). They can said "get lost" or glare to them or use their alice to scared them too (especially Natsume).

Hotaru on the otherside, also had her fans grew more than she imagined, but she could get rid of them fast with the power of her inventions so her fans can only deified her from afar. Nobara, the ice princess from dangerous ability class has her senpais and teacher (Persona) as the bodyguard. They always glared at the fanboys and said "Don't you dare touch our dearest kouhei"

So, the only one who left with no guard (or at least, she doesn't have the obvious bodyguards like everyone above) is her, the owner of those round brown orbs, Mikan Sakura. "Umm...guys? I—umm" she said shyly, her personalities haven't changed so much since elementary days until now, the last grade of middle school.

"What's happened here? If you still want to take my class, just sit down already!" Jinno-sensei suddenly comes. The boys groaned in unsatisfied. It's obvious that almost all of the students do not want to come to Jinno's mathematics class. But, nobody want to be held back a class while everyone else be promoted to the higher class because their score didn't high enough to be promoted. If they really skipped his class, that Jinno will give them the lowest score in the academy ever. So, who want to take that risk?

"Morning, Natsume, Ruka" Mikan greets both of her chairmate.

"Hnn" that's the raven haired's only answer

"Morning then, Mikan" Ruka replies with his beautiful smile.

"Are you thinking that I'm deaf, Miss Sakura? Or your personality is worse than before I guess?" Jinno-sensei's said with his thunder-like voice then glared at her. She gulped in instant "N-nope, s-sensei" then he turns back to the board, writing his lesson for the students to be wrote.

"Huh, idiot" Natsume suddenly said that only her and Ruka could hear.

"Say, wha—"

"An idiot is still an idiot forever" he said with the same voice again.

"Talk again and—"

"Miss Sakura!" Jinno snapped "If you insist then do my lesson in front of the class" her eyes widened in disbelieve. That looks like she wants to tell 'what? I can't!' to him. But that teacher keeps glaring at her as the answer. So then she sat up then walks to the front, trying to finished the question Jinno's made. She can do it halfway but turns confused after that. Jinno keeps tapping his feet, waiting for her to finish it, she thinks that's annoying.

A minute passed without her writing anything.

"can't you solved it?" that teacher sounds mocking her. There's no other answer except nodding dumbly toward him "Stand near the door!" he commanded her.

**XXX**

"HEY YOU, NATSUME!" She snapped as the owner of that name looks at her, boring. Only in a second then his crimson eyes turn to his favourite manga "I'm talking to you, Mr. Hyuuga!" she pointed at him madly.

"What is it, Polka?" he said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!"she snapped him while her cheeks turning red "It's all because of you!"

"Ha?" his face lit up, so his eyes completely face her and left his manga's pages.

"Oh, so you can have some interested in me now?" She smirked, teasing him.

"Tch! Just talk to the point, idiot"

"You made me to be punished by Jin-jin! Because you tease me"

"Oh really?" his eyes turn back to the manga "So what?"

Her face turns like 'What?' and the eyes widened in disbelieve. "Don't mocking me, Natsume!"

"Don't annoy me, Idiotic Polka" he said. But no one noticed his smirk under his manga.

"I'm not scared of your threating, Mr. Annoying" she replies with hands on hips.

"Is that so?" his face once again lit up for showing some interested in her. He clapped his hands so everyone there will notice them "Listen up. This idiot said that she's not scared of my words. So then..." he stares at her, smirk in his lips "...I'll challenge her to go to Northern Forest this night"

Almost everyone cheers after hearing that when the poor Mikan's getting paler.

"What's your answer, Miss Sakura?" his voice seems threatening her.

"O-ok! Of course I'll accept that challenge, Mr Hyuuga! You'll see!" She arrogantly pointed at him but Natsume knows that her body's started trembling since he declared the challenge.

"The rule is DO NOT enter the forest while she's in there. Including you, Imai" Natsume eyed Hotaru Imai that is Mikan's best friend "I'll keep watching it."

"And if I notice that someone or something suspicious enter the forest, I'll find out and punish them" his eyes back to the manga while talking "I probably will kill you, or burn you. Or making you to be my slave." he glance at the purple haired owner.

**XXX**

"Mikan-chan! Good luck!" Nonoko's trying to encourage her.

"I'll pray for you. So you will win over Natsume-kun" Anna blessed her.

"T-thanks guys" she smiled but the cold sweat running down her forehead.

"Here's my flashlight for you. Good luck then" Hotaru said flatly.

"Won't you giving me something so I can back safely, Hotaru?" She starts crying with her best friend coldness.

"I don't want to be his slave like you and definitely will not. See ya" then she turns to the dorm.

"Good luck Mikan-chan!" Anna, Nonoko and Yuu said from afar, tailing Hotaru.

"BE SAFE, MIKAN-SAMA!" her fanboys scream her name. She sweatdropped and waving to them. Some of them even fainted.

"Take care, Sakura-san" Ruka finally said. She nodded. "Here" then he handed her a stone "My alice stone. Even it's not too big, I hope it can help you"

She smiled "Thanks a lot, Ruka-pyon" and thank him gratefully. His cheeks reddened a bit before he says good bye and go.

From afar, exactly at his dorm, Natsume watching her every move with binocular.

**XXX**

"Oh god...help...me.." She said. Her body trembling because she's scared and the cold weather.

SRAK!

"GYAAA!" She screams in shock.

"The party begins" Natsume smirked with binocular on his face.

**XXX**

"Oh god! Why is this happen to me!" She keeps praying ever since entering the forest.

**Tess!**

"Huh?"

"..."

"Ah! It's raining!"

"Eh? It's raining?" Natsume removed the binocular from his beautiful face to determined the rains.

**XXX**

"Where should I take a shelter?" she mumbles under the tree "Oh! Bear's house!" She starts running.

Since the dispute with elementary principal's over, she can get along with Bear well.

Minutes later she stops. Let the rains pouring on her "Wait...which way should I take?" as she turns pale.

**XXX**

**CTARR!**

The thunder's shown quite a bit since 5 minutes ago, Natsume believes. Once again, his eyes glued to the binocular and a minute later he thrown it away.

It's no use.

He can't find the exact place of Mikan.

"Fuck!" He gets up from his bed then take the jacket since he doesn't own a rain suit.

**XXX**

Her body's trembling. She squated under the tree. It's all because of the coldness and the rain makes it even worse.

**CTAARR!**

"Ukkkhh..." She shuts her eyes and covered both of her eyes hard. It's already the ten times she thought. That's another reason why her body can't stop trembling.

Because no one knows that she's scared of thunder and lightning. Not even Hotaru now.

**XXX**

"Polka!" He screams her nickname as hard as he could "Baka, where're you?" he keeps running across the mud.

"Just answer me, Idiot! I'll stop the game! We'll continue it tomorrow!" but the only thing he could hear was the rainfalls. No human voice means no answer from her.

"Shit" he cursed. The shirt he wore didn't help at all.

"Ok! I admit it, you win! I lose! Now come out already, damn it!"

Still no answer.

"Tch.." then he tried to run faster, entering that dangerous forest.

**XXX**

_"Polka!"_

"Polka! Ooi!"

Her eyes widened. That's...That's Natsume's voice.

"_Natsu...me_" she tried to scream so he'll notice, but no use. She can feel her voice faded by the rainfalls.

All of the sudden the lightning came. Made her shuts her eyes and ears while trying to hide from it and so does him. And in the end, he'll give up and back to his warm dorm. Beside, she knows that he only searched for her because he feels guilty. Leaving the poor girl alone on the forest. Yep, she knew it.

After all, he won't notice her little presence...right?

**XXX**

"Where's that girl really?" Natsume started getting impatient. The sounds of his wet steps defeated the noisy rainfall sounds.

"Ukhh..."

His eyes widened. His foot stop moving.

Could it be..?

He turns around to the direction of that voice. That sobbing voice.

**XXX**

**Srak!**

She shuts her eyes. _Who is there? _She asked herself but scared of looking at it.

**CTARR!**

"Ukhh!" She grabbed her ears harder, trying to get rid of that scary thunder sounds.

**XXX**

"Hosh—hosh...Polka" He finally spoke to the girl who squated under the tree while still panting.

"Wh-who is...it?" She asked in her small trembling voice.

"It's me" he answered

"W-who?"

_I guess she didn't hear what I said before. _Then his teasing smirk shown up, even though he really wanted to hug her in his arms and warmth her badly. "I thought you'd stand proudly in front of me. But this...So, you surrender?" that's his only words.

Unexpected by him, she nodded without a voice. He softened his eyes.

"Answer me with your voice, Polka"

"I-hiks—s-surrender, N-natsu—me" Oh, she's trying to hide her cry from him which actually hurts him more.

He kneels in front of her and place the jacket he brought from his room before to her body. "Are you scared of thunder?" he asked her softly with her nodding is the only answer.

"Gomen nee (Sorry) to make you experienced such a scary thing" he whispers to her. Then the next thing he do was hugging her tight "I'm really sorry" Her body is so cold like ice. Her skin turns paler than he ever looked.

She clutched his shirt. Her sobbing sounds harder to be hiding from him. "I—I'm not...cr-crying, N-Natsume. D-don't w-worry...d-don't say s-sorry any..more"

**Natsume's POV**

My heart hurts. Heard her saying that to me while her body felt so fragile in my arms. I stroked her brunette softly "Then I'll keep saying sorry to you" I said that as the answer of her statement.

She clutched my shirt on the chest harder as I kiss her forehead. "I'm here. Don't worry"

And she nodded again

I looked at the sky and found the rain is over "The rain is over" I said to her.

**Normal POV**

"Wait a lil bit longer, Natsume" she sounds begging to him.

"I'll be. As long as you asked me"he smiled while kissing her hair. She smells so sweet like strawberry scent he believes. And he knows pretty well why she asked him to wait.

To let her finished her cry.

Because she never want so many people to see her crying.

And it'll be his honor to be by her side in this kind of situation.

**XXX**

Her face finally lit up. Her cheeks look so red. "Um...T-thanks, Natsume"

"Hnn" and he let go of her to his dissapointment.

An awkward silent came between them before Natsume spoke up "Let's go back" he said.

"Un (yeah)" she replied then he holds her hand so she could stands properly.

**XXX**

Finally they arrived in her special star room

"Umm...thanks again, Natsume."

"Hnn"

"Uh—umm...I'm lose after all. Ahahaha" she laughed, trying to crack that awkwardness.

"No you don't. I'm defeated" he sighed

"Eh?" her eyed widened in disbelieve

"Don't you cheer up a bit by that?"

"Eh...yeah." She looked down while playing with her fingers "Thanks once ag—achuu!" She sneezed.

"Geez, can't you just walk in, idiot?" he dragged her to her room and closed the door.

"Wh-why don't you go back to your room, N-natsu..."

"What are you talking about?" he looks at her pale body "You'll need a threatment, and you can't do it on your own. I'll stay"

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"I—I'm fine, Natsume. Definitely fi—cough"

"That doesn't sound fine at all to me." he continues dragging her inside "Change your clothes then sleep" he command.

She stares at him for a moment and recognize something "You need to change your clothes too, Natsume!"

"Tch, no need"

"Oh yes you need it!" She grabbed his hands. Her eyebrows and eyes show how hard she would give her words up.

"You'll lock your room as soon as I go back to my room" he sighed and she blushed to hear that.

"Are you serious that you'll be staying here...with me?" She looked at the floor as if that's the most interesting view to see.

"Do I not look serious enough for you?" He lit her face up and glued his red eyes to her hazel ones.

"I promise"

"Eh?"

"I promise I won't lock the door until you came" she said, but still blushing.

"Arigatou nee (Thanks)" he smiled, makes her eyes widened.

"You...smiled" as he removed his hands from her and walk out to his room for changing.

**XXX**

"Here's some medicine I took from my place" he placed a glass of water and the fever medicine. The brunette that has already changed to her pajamas, pulled her sheet until it covered half of her face.

"I'll...drink it later" she said nervously.

"Be sure to eat it, ok. Because it also can make you sleep well and the fever'll be gone faster" and he walks away from her bedroom.

"N-natsume..."

His hand's already touched the door knop "Hmm?"

"You...you—"

"Just say it, Polka"

"You won't...harm me, will you?" She said while blushing.

His eyes widened less than a second then turn his face to the door. So she won't notice the red shades appearing on his cheeks "I won't, stupid. What makes you think that I'll do it?"

And she blushed more.

"Oh...so we found the real pervert here" he smirked to see her blushing.

"Sh-shut it!"

"Right, right. Oyasumi (Good night) then" as he opened the door and finally walk out.

**XXX**

"Hnggg..." She moaned. The sunshine came all the way through the window, makes her wake from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she had fully awaken. She looked at the empty glass and medicine strip on the table near her bed. She then gets off and tidies up her bed. After that she walks outside her bedroom to the living room.

_Hmm...it's weekend right? Thank goodness we're free from school today. My head is still hurt a bit._

_Wait,_

_Hurt?_

As her feet keep walking to the TV sofa and going to sit there before she sees him. Her eyes widened.

Yeah, she forgot about him to stayed there all night long.

She gasps and covered her mouth. Looking at the owner of those messy raven hair sleeping peacefully on her sofa without a single sheet to cover him.

She stands still for a while. "Isn't it too cold for him to sleep even if he wears a long sleeves?"she sighes and walk toward her bed again.

**XXX**

"—tchi" she could hear him sneezed on his sleeping a moment ago.

"Thick-headed" she sighes once again and turns smiling "There you go" she open up a thick blanket that looks so warm and covered him "Sleep well, Natsume" she said, and unconciously kissed his forehead "How can you still take care of me when you yourself poured with the hard rainfall while looking for me last night, silly? But thanks anyway" she smiles and the red shades came through her cheeks once she realized what her done.

She stands up awkwardly "Umm...emm...I—hmm...guess I'll..." before she finished her messing words, a hand grabs hers. Her eyes widened in disbelieve, looking at that hand.

"I'll always protect you...I swear" he mumbles. She knows that his eyes are still closed. _Dream?_

His grab loosened and the next thing she could see was his only sleeping face.

"Wh-what kind of dream do he have? A-anyway I'll make the breakfast!" and she stomped her feet to the kitchen and soon blushing madly in there.

On the living room she left, he finally opened up his crimson eyes.

"I mean it, Mikan" as he pulled the blanket up his face to hide his own blushing cheeks.

,

,

,

Guess his another challenge DO change their life AGAIN.


End file.
